


Зной

by Bookish_Swearwolf



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: And a bitch, M/M, when your teacher is too sexy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookish_Swearwolf/pseuds/Bookish_Swearwolf
Summary: Тунон — горячая училка. Вот, собственно, и всё. Very cheesy, без претензии на метафизику. Метафизики вообще ни грамма. Увы.Также история о том, что нервозность и гиперответственность — не друганы студентов. Не твои друганы. Даже если ты очень хочешь выслужиться перед тем высоким и невероятно умным преподом.События до начала канона.





	Зной

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за бетинг Morning Glory.

В солнечных лучах, пробивающихся через узкие окна, миллионным роем летали пылинки, толкаясь, взмывая то вверх, то вниз, но не опадая на деревянные парты и каменный пол. Даже под сводами лектория было душно и жарко, с улицы не доносилось ни единого ветерка — да и звука, всё в Столице замерло до вечера. По спине Ориона, затянутой в тёмный дублет ученической формы, горячими дорожками катился пот. Обычно ему нравилась новая форма, которая была прекрасной сменой замызганных тряпок контрабандиста-неудачника, но сегодня он был готов проклинать любовь своего учителя к чёрному, красному и начищенной меди. И приталенной одежде. Но прежде всего к чёрному.

Ещё он был готов проклинать Бледен Марка, затянувшего тренировку с «любимым учеником», как тот язвительно называл Ориона, до предрассветных сумерек. Если бы Орион мог отправиться в прошлое, он бы хорошенько начистил свою юную морду за то, что выбрал парные кинжалы основным и любимым оружием. Иногда ему казалось, что Бледен Марк будто бы ревновал, что Орион управляется с кинжалами ненамного хуже, но скорее всего Архонту Теней было просто скучно обучать несуразную толпу будущих Вершителей — даже у Ориона сводило зубы от звонкой юности большинства учеников, что говорить об Архонте, — а ему пока хватало мастерства развлекать. Однако искупаться в самолюбии не получалось, потому что особое внимание Архонта Теней обходилось дорого: всё — действительно всё, от кончиков волос до ногтей на ногах — тело ныло от усталости, кисти сводило, пальцы едва держали стило, голова гудела от недосыпа, а раскрасневшиеся глаза слезились. Он мог бы без стеснения клевать носом и даже спать с открытыми глазами, если бы лекцию читали Калио или Нуновал. Конечно, они сразу замечали его невнимательность, но лучше Архонтов понимали, что ученикам нужно спать, есть и хотя бы иногда трахаться. Но сейчас класс в гробовом молчании ждал самого Архонта Правосудия.

Тунон не часто вёл лекции — всё же у него было достаточно дел, помимо нерадивых учеников, — но, видимо, Архонт считал своей обязанностью лично следить за обучением будущих Вершителей, и поэтому примерно раз в локоть они на целый день запирались в лектории. Разбирали отдельные дела, повторяли законы, яростно строчили и ловили каждое слово учителя. Ладно, Орион ловил каждое слово учителя. Сегодня был именно такой день, к которому он перелопатил кучу материалов и подготовил обзор всех наиболее интересных прецедентов незаконного проникновения в Старые Стены.

Поэтому Орион и злился на Марка, а вернее даже на себя куда больше обычного. И совсем не потому что боялся наказания за растрёпанный и сонный вид, так и лучившийся невнимательностью. Суть была в том, что он обожал лекции Тунона. И, хоть и испытывал священный ужас от подобного осознания, кажется, самого Тунона.

Орион не помнил, как это случилось и когда его жизнь свернула не туда. Возможно, уже в тот день, когда Тунон предложил ему присоединиться к Вершителям судеб вместого того, чтобы отправить на эшафот. Он всегда любил выискивать лазейки из самых безвыходных ситуаций — тем и впечатлил Адъюдикатора, — но даже не представлял, какой оборот эта любовь к логическим играм примет при столкновении с миром юриспруденции. В его руки попали сотни законов и тысячи дел, огромное количество уникальных случаев, протоколов допросов, судебных решений, которые нужно было изучать и разбирать, проверять на соответствие Миру Кайроса, излагать перед недвижимом ликом Тунона и такими же вдохновлёнными учениками, как он сам. По крайней мере, перед Туноном большинство из них пытались изображать вдохновение.

Удовольствие от удачно решённой юридической задачки или ответа, который одобрял Адъюдикатор, было предельно осязаемым, почти что физическим. Как когда заходишь в купальню после тяжёлой тренировки и погружаешься в прохладную воду. Или наконец-то впиваешься в баранью ногу после месяца в лесу на подножном корме. Как когда кончаешь в хорошенькую девку или паренька.

Архонт Правосудия знал ответы на все задачи. Его холодный рассудительный ум справлялся со сложнейшими дилеммами, потому что удерживал все статьи, клаузулы и судебные прецеденты. Он умел воссоздавать любую ситуацию и выносить приговоры в соответствии с волей Кайроса, будь то мелкое воровство или запутанный заговор торговых гильдий. Орион с затаённым восхищением следил за рассуждениями учителя, его скупыми жестами — в них никогда не было ничего лишнего, интонациями его голоса — жёсткими и холодными, но иногда заботливыми и довольными. Он всё чаще вызывался отвечать на занятиях, любил втягивать Тунона в длинные дискуссии и размышления о природе права, особенностях действия законов и сути справедливости. Архонт Правосудия журил его за любопытство и посягание на авторитет, но, кажется, всё же был доволен таким рвением и интересом, потому что, отругав Ориона, всегда пускался в долгие и пространные ответы на его вопросы.

К концу таких объяснений Орион был готов кончить прямо в штаны на виду у всех. Ему хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось вечно — они с Туноном одни, законы Кайроса, беседы, день сменяется ночью за окном, ночь снова переходит в день. Рука в тесной перчатке на его колене… или даже не на колене. Возможно, ему позволят откинуть полу мантии или… стянуть капюшон, так, на полпальца, обнажить линию волос. Дотронуться до железной маски, провести ладонью там, где она сходится с кожей.

На этой запретной мысли Тунон красно-золотой тенью влетел в лекторий и устроился на резном стуле в центре, перед партами, расставив ноги. Кровавые тени пологом улеглись у его ступней.

— Старые Стены под запретом, как их содержимое и их обитатели. Владение какой-либо вещью из Старых Стен считается нарушением закона, независимо от того, как она попала в руки субъекта права. Сегодня мы рассмотрим те немногие случаи, которые стали исключением из правила, и разберёмся, почему вам не стоит ориентироваться на них в вашей судебной практике, будущие Вершители судеб.

Зной. Боль. Тунон. Стояк. Изнеможение.

Когда солнце начало клониться к полудню, Орион растерял последние крохи самообладания и, не выдержав усталости и напряжения, издал сдавленный стон сквозь зубы. К нему сразу обратились все глаза в аудитории.

Тунон сцепил пальцы в замок, опершись локтями о ручки стула.

— Как мы видим, в сегодняшней духоте даже наша любимая выскочка Орион не проявляет должного рвения, что является недопустимым для слуги и проводника воли Кайрос. Учитывая вашу сегодняшнюю невнимательность, недостойные звания Вершителей судеб, я предлагаю остановить занятие, так как считаю бесполезным вкладывать что-то в пустые неподготовленные головы. Вы можете идти в зал собраний, где Вершительница Калио сообщит о вашем наказании.

По лекторию пронёсся недовольный ропот, ученики гневно зыркали на понурого Ориона, который мелко дрожал. Попрощавшись с Адъюдикатором нестройным хором, они вереницей начали покидать аудиторию. Орион вышел из оцепенения и тоже начал собираться, перевязывая восковые таблички и убирая стило.

— А тебя, Орион, я попрошу остаться. Для воспитательной беседы.

С сердцем Ориона творилось что-то странное. Оно норовило уйти в пятки, но трепыхалось усерднее, чем во время его первого поцелуя.

— Закрой дверь, — прогремел Тунон, когда последний ученик вышел из аудитории, махнув косой и показав Ориону язык, а затем бросился вслед за высоким кудрявым парнем.

Орион медленно встал и нестройным шагом подошёл к двери, запер её с громким хлопком и обернулся к Адъюдикатору.

— Подойди и сядь, — Тунон похлопал ладонью по своему левому колену.

У Ориона затряслись поджилки, но он даже не удивился. Лишь проскочила смутная мысль о том, что, видимо, не зря Вершителей судеб обзывают наложницами Тунона.

— П-простите, Ваша честь, я не расслышал…

— Орион, на обучение берут безграмотных, но глухим с обязанностями Вершителей не справиться. Подойди и сядь, — он повторил жест.

Выбора не оставалось, потому что бежать Ориону казалось большим безумием, чем подчиниться этому приказу. Он решил, что будет кивать и исполнять всё, что Тунон ему скажет. Не думать. Не лезть вперёд самому. Принять любое наказание. Если последний год и научил Ориона чему-то, то тому, что он никогда не сможет переспорить своего учителя. Орион подошёл на дрожащих ногах и медленно опустился на отведённое в сторону колено, не понимая, куда девать руки. Его ступни, на которых почему-то не было сандалий, утонули в красновато-чёрном дыму. Он уставился на вытатуированные ветви на своём левом предплечье, чернильные с вкраплением золота.

— Ты лучший ученик в этом наборе, Орион, поэтому я разочарован твоим сегодняшним поведением. Заснуть посреди объяснений о том, как Архонт Зачарования ходил в Старые Стены по приказу Владыки! И не вернулся, — Орион готов был поклясться, что Лик ухмыльнулся. Что ж, если его ругали за сон на лекции, а не за похабный стон на всю аудиторию, уже неплохо. — Если такое будет продолжаться, я сильно пожалею о своём решении в отношении тебя. До сих пор ты оправдывал мои ожидания, поэтому в этот раз закон будет к тебе мягок.

— Да, учитель.

На голую спину легла крепкая рука в тесной перчатке, проследила позвоночник до самого основания. Прикосновения было на удивление тёплым, сквозь нежную ткань чувствовался жар пальцев. Тунон подался вперёд:

— Тебе есть что сказать в своё оправдание?

— Но Бледен Марк… — залепетал Орион, удивляясь тому, что слова не шли на язык сами собой, как это обычно бывало, когда необходимо было соврать матушке, торговцам или самому Адъюдикатору посреди Зала Суда.

— Значит, нечего. Поверь мне, ученик, я бы сразу узнал, если бы Архонт Теней превысил полномочия.

Второй рукой Тунон провёл по его колену и вверх, крепко сжал бедро.

— Ты понимаешь, что сейчас происходит?

— Если честно, Ваша честь, я даже не думал, что вас интересуют такие вопросы…

— Ты слишком много думаешь для инструмента чужой воли, Орион. Однажды это может стать твоей погибелью, — в белёсых глазницах сверкнуло что-то, похожее то ли на сожаление, то ли на страх. Орион много раз проверял, пытался вглядеться — в них ничего не было. Не глаза, и даже не их подобие, просто два выпуклых белка под сведёнными бровями, и двигаться они могли лишь в его воображении. Иногда он даже жалел, что Лик не раскрашен, как были раскрашены сотни мраморных статуй Столицы. В нарисованных глазах можно было бы уловить хоть что-нибудь. — Или же поможет не повторить моих ошибок, — в голосе Архонта отразилась усталость.

— Спасибо за ваше наставление, учитель.

Тунон тихо рассмеялся — или показалось? — и больше ничего не сказал. Он жёстко перехватил Ориона под колени и усадил на себя поудобнее, развернув лицом. Руки Ориона сами легли на блестящие плечи. Он было наклонился к маске, чтобы поцеловать чуть опущенные уголки губ, но замешкался. Что может почувствовать маска? Даже, он был уверен, пропитанная вековой магией? Будет ли это приятно? Будет ли это хоть что-нибудь?

Тунон вновь промолчал, но белки будто сверкнули насмешкой.

По телу Ориона заходили ладони, лодыжки обхватило что-то упругое и гибкое. Ощущение было пронзительно-приятным, мягким и вкрадчивым, оно пускало искры, которые издёвками бежали от пяток к паху и вырывали короткие тёплые вздохи, но опускать голову и смотреть вниз было страшно. Поэтому он смотрел на Безмолвный Лик, кажется, пытаясь испепелить его. Если они с его Архонтом (как бесстыдно это звучало, даже в мыслях!) не в последний раз в такой ситуации, то с масками определённо что-то стоило сделать.

Орион быстро оборвал себя и тряхнул головой. Повинуясь какому-то вложенному порыву и поражаясь своей смелости, он протянул руку и отвёл в сторону казулу с простым узором, которую Тунон носил поверх мантии. Снять её совсем, он уже понял, вряд ли было суждено (разум твердил «может, потом-потом-потом»), но дозволенность уже переполняла, кружила голову. Языки твердили, что Архонт Правосудия предпочитает грубые ткани и корчит из себя аскета, но чёрная мантия под ладонями Ориона была такой же мягкой, как оплетающий лодыжки дым (да, он всё же посмотрел вниз и, глухо простонав, сразу же метнул взгляд обратно к Лику).

На мантии не было ни крючков, ни пуговиц, две полы будто сами сходились друг с другом, но покорно поддались, когда Орион развёл их ладонями в стороны с тихим шелестом кожи о ткань. Представший перед его глазами беспорядок сводил с ума. Орион никогда не видел ни одной складки, шва или соринки на одежде Архонта, а теперь перед ним был чуть ли не абсолютный хаос — слегка мятая мантия, съехавшая в сторону казула, сбившиеся от его рук две красные полосы ткани, прилаженные к капюшону. Открывшаяся полоска мраморной кожи на животе. По крайней мере, Орион хотел верить, что эта кожа, когда вёл по ней указательным пальцем. Под мантией на Туноне были простые штаны — конечно, тоже чёрные, из той же дымчатой на ощупь ткани. Бронзовая пряжка повторяла узор воротника — перекрестие, вписанное в полумесяцы.

Сознание окончательно заволокло туманом, когда Орион провёл по очертаниям твердеющего члена, ломавшим гладкую ткань под жёстким дневным светом. Тот подался вперёд судорогой, нырнул в его ладонь, и ещё, и ещё, расправляясь с каждым поглаживанием, становясь упругим и крепким. Ориону послышался из-под маски судорожный вздох, но он не мог ручаться за своё восприятие сейчас, мир был смазанным и каким-то пустым. Только жёсткий свет дня. Пылинки в воздухе. Тунон. Красновато-чёрные струи дыма сильнее стянули его лодыжки, медленно обвили икры и лизнули колени.

Орион будто не своей ладонью расстегнул пряжку на поясе и высвободил член Тунона. Зрение поплыло, отказываясь ему служить. Он примерился к Тунону несколькими длинными сухими движениями ладони. Затем сжал свой член у головки и большим пальцем растёр смазку, надеясь, что этого хватит для того, что он задумал, самого простого, что можно было сейчас сделать. Он подался вперёд, дёрнув бёдрами, ещё ближе к Лику, ко всему Тунону. Завёл левую руку с татуировкой за шею Архонта — начищенная до золота медь наплечников приятно холодила в духоте, — а правой ладонью обвил их члены у основания, распределил смазку, как мог, и заводил ладонью, ускоряясь. Его била дрожь. Так восхитительно близко они сейчас были. На лбу выступила испарина, а бёдра сводило, правая рука тоже не желала слушаться, больше от волнения, чем изнеможения, и Орион поблагодарил Марка за то, что весь год тот учил их преодолевать любую боль, усталость и сопротивление плоти.

Марка?

Сердце ухнуло в груди.

— Орион! Орион! Орион… — дыхание его Архонта совсем сбилось, а голос был оглушающим после столь долгого молчания, которое нарушали лишь вздохи и стоны (увы, его, а не Тунона).

Приближаясь к пику, Орион окончательно осмелел, потеряв последние остатки разума, и протянул руку к маске, зацепился пальцем за край. Она чуть поддалась, открывая шею с такой же мраморной кожей, как на животе.

Кто-то стукнул его по плечу.

— Хватит храпеть, собака сутулая, — послышался гневный женский голос. Даже шёпотом он звучал угрожающе. — Тунон заслушался сам себя, но это ненадолго, очнись, дурень! Как там тебя. Фараон?

Орион вздрогнул и проморгался. Аудитория по-прежнему полыхала солнечным жаром, но голова больше не гудела. Дыхание его Архонта всё ещё звенело в ушах, но звон перекрывал голос реального Тунона, который по-прежнему сидел на резном стуле, разведя колени, и вещал о чём-то архиважном для будущих Вершителей судеб. Орион почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, и выругался сквозь зубы на себя и свои фантазии. Пообещав наконец найти себе кого-нибудь — и как можно скорее! — он со злостью сжал в пальцах стило и принялся записывать за лектором.


End file.
